I am not a Villain
by dawghere123
Summary: Unable to forgive Kara for her betrayal, Lena Luthor builds her own war suit to fight Supergirl. Will this fight shatter their relationship beyond repair? Or will they find a way to come together? Supercorp. Set after episode 05x08.
1. Chapter 1

It was time to do something.

Lena had spent long enough ignoring her problems. Since betraying Kara at the fortress, L-Corp had been under tight surveillance by the DEO. After Lena's little stunt with the Myriad, she knew it'd be best to keep her head down before trying to enact any schemes to change the world. She had decided the best way to do this would be to bury herself in her work. She hardly found herself going back to her place anymore other than to sleep.

She had also hoped to dive into her work as a means to stop thinking about Kara… or Supergirl… or whatever she called herself. It's how she had always dealt with past betrayals. Lose yourself to you work and put the past behind you. It was a simple formula that Lena knew well. She had been betrayed enough in her life that oddly enough it was getting easier to coop with the feelings that came with it.

Kara was different though.

Try as she might, Lena could not put Kara out of her mind, not totally anyways. It was like an open, festering wound inside of her that throbbed. No amount of work, projects, or alcohol could close it up. Lena couldn't put it into words, but this betrayal was so much worse than any other. She found it perplexing that she was more distraught about Kara than even her own family.

The pain produced anger, and for a Luthor, anger produced clarity.

Lena told her assistant that she'd be dedicating all of her time to research and development. In the meantime, she had elected a group of staff members and gave to them temporary authority to make the major decisions for the company while she was occupied.

To Lena, Kara's betrayal was personal and thus, Lena would deal with it in a personal way. Lena needed Kara and the rest of her super friends to know that she'd be no one's fool. She didn't want their friendship now, far from it in fact. She did however, want their respect.

And by damn, she'd get it.

Lena decided that she'd fight Supergirl. It was as personable repercussion for Danver's actions that Lena could think of. She was going to build her own war suit, something far better than what Lex or her mother could have ever made. She wouldn't beat Kara with cheap tricks like kryptonite. In fact, Lena wanted Kara's very best. She wasn't going to try and kill Kara, just prove a point.

Lena Luthor was the most powerful woman in the world, even more so than Supergirl.

Lena laid out several steps to her design, the first of which was to create something that could handle the brute force of a Kryptonian. Lena had tried to analyze data on Supergirl from videos of her fights to figure out how strong the girl was, but it quickly became evident that no existing metal on earth could stand up to her might. Lena could in theory incorporate kryptonite into her suit's design to reduce Supergirl's strength to something more manageable, but Lena quickly threw out the idea.

No cheap tricks.

Lena set about creating a new type of metal. With all the alien interactions over the last few years (both hostile and friendly), L-Corp had started to acquire a collection of sorts of alien technology and machinery. Discarded scraps were now useful to her. For someone that could create A.I.'s and dabble in nanotechnology, mixing and blending alien metals with earthly ones was child's play. It only took a few days for Lena to create what she was looking for. A new alloy, something so hard that she was able to scratch diamonds with it. The metal wasn't unbreakable, but damn it sure was close.

Another week passed before Lena hit another milestone. Once she had cast the different armor pieces of her suit, she set to work assembling them. To avoid having her project leaked, Lena choose to only rely on the help of some robotic drones in the lab. The armor itself wasn't bulky which meant that there would be limited space. Lena had to choose carefully what weapons and devices she'd equip the suit with.

Satisfied with her work, she finally took a step back to admire it. It was like a scene out of a Sci-Fi horror film. Dark cables and conduits fell from the ceiling and all converged onto a black metallic war suit. For a brief moment, Lena knew what it must have felt like to be Dr. Frankenstein. Like the good Doctor, Lena had truly created a monstrosity.

Lena shook her head and reminded herself once again that she was not the villain.

* * *

Kara stared at the table in front of her, currently engaged in the most difficult battle of her life. She was playing chess against J'onn.

Tonight was game night and the group had decided to have a little chess tournament. It was not surprising that J'onn made it to the finals. Kara suspected that he was reading people's minds to anticipate their moves, although he had reassured the group over and over again that that was not the case. Kara on the other hand, was the underdog rising through the ranks. Everyone was surprised when she beat Alex. Honestly, Kara really didn't know how to play the game that well and was just making random moves. With all these intellectuals in the room who were planning ten moves ahead, they were all thrown off their game playing someone who hardly knew what she was doing.

It was J'onn's turn and he was taking his time, looking at Kara, and then looking at the board. Almost a full minute went by before he said something.

"Your last move, you put your queen in a position to be taken by one of my pawns. Why?"

Kara looked down and cursed on the inside. She'd forgotten that pawns took pieces diagonally. She had to bluff though. "Why… umm… do you think I did that? Go ahead J'onn, take my queen." Kara stared the expressionless Martian down.

J'onn shook his head as he looked back to the board. "It makes no sense; I can't see a possible move set that would be of any value to you by sacrificing your queen?" It wasn't often that Kara saw J'onn get flustered, especially during something as trivial as a board game.

"What J'onn, do you think I'd just put my queen out there and let you take her without something in mind? Please do me a favor and take the queen." Kara smiled as J'onn took a deep breath and fell for her bluff. He moved a different piece instead.

The rest of the game went in a similar manner. Kara would do something stupid, J'onn would over analyze it, and she'd bluff so he'd also do something stupid. Eventually, she caught his king and became the winner of game night.

Alex rolled her eyes as Kara cheered. "Oh come on, you tripped your way to winning. I'm convinced you had no idea what you were doing."

Kara put her arm around her sister that was being a poor loser. "Oh come on Alex, would Supergirl lie her way into winning a game?"

"Yes." Alex immediately responded. Kara gave her sister a pouty face until she finally broke through Alex's emotional shell. "Alright, alright, enough with the puppy dog eyes. You're just lucky Lena wasn't here otherwise she'd have beat-" Alex shut up as she realized she'd had slipped up.

Almost immediately, Kara's warm demeanor deflated as her shoulder's slumped and she lost her smile.

"Kara I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's ok Alex…" Kara cut her off. Kara suddenly didn't feel like being in the group. She wandered over to a window to stare out of it. She didn't have to use her super sight to see the large L-Corp tower in the distance.

She felt Alex follow up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her back. "Have you… seen her lately while flying around?" Alex said, motioning to the tower.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, but it's rare. Usually I just catch a glimpse of her going back and forth from her lab. She hardly spends anytime in her office, especially the last few weeks. She went from working nonstop to being almost cut off from her company."

Kara felt Alex's body stiffen behind her.

"Alex, I don't think she's doing anything diabolical in her lab."

Alex shook her head. "Kara, if she's dedicating that much time to her lab, then she's up to something. Probably something big. I should contact the DEO and-"

"Alex! I told you this because I'm confiding in my sister, not because I'm reporting something to Director Danvers!" Kara snapped. Alex was a little taken aback. Kara didn't talk like that very often. As quick as it happened, Kara's expression softened as she apologized. "Sorry, I just… I just don't want anything else to happen that would cause Lena to hate me more."

"Kara I loved Lena too, but at some point we're going to have to move on. Lena has made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with us. I hate to put it bluntly like that, but the sooner you understand that, the sooner you'll be able to put Lena behind you."

Kara shook her head. "I don't want to put her behind me Alex. I want her here with us. I want to go out and eat unhealthy food with her, I want her to be overly competitive at these game nights, I want… I just want her back."

Alex sighed. She didn't agree with Kara but who was she to dash her hopes. "Just… give it time ok? Maybe she just needs some space and time to think things over."

Kara gave a sad nod as she continued to stare at L-Corp tower.

* * *

Lena had two problems remaining before she could actually use the suit, both of which would be challenging to solve. First, she needed an adequate power source. To build something capable of fighting Supergirl in a fair fight would require a lot more than a few AA batteries. The second challenge was that she'd have to create a new A.I., whose sole purpose would be to interface between herself and the suit. She had briefly considered using Hope, but dismissed the idea. Hope was in DEO custody and it would draw too much attention to try and get her back. Besides, Hope had been around for a while and interfaced with a lot of different L-Corp software. Lena wasn't so sure that the A.I. hadn't been compromised at some point, despite her recent usefulness.

Lena decided to start with the latter problem. It was a lot of desk time on the computer, but soon enough Lena had virtually given birth to a new A.I. This A.I. was steadily putting itself to work learning and analyzing all the data the internet had to offer. A special emphasis was placed on it learning about war, combat, and all things related to Supergirl.

Even with the A.I.'s ability to quickly assemble data, Lena knew it would take some time for the A.I. to truly be ready. There was after all, a lot of information out there in the digital world. Lena wasn't stressed about that though; she knew she'd be able to give the A.I. more than enough time to become cognizant while she tried to solve the energy problem.

Lena now had reached the point of being truly stumped. How to create a portable power source small enough for her suit, but powerful enough to challenge Supergirl? Lena spent a full frustrating day on brainstorming ideas she could try out. If it wasn't for her liquor and random outburst of cursing, she was sure she'd have gone crazy just sitting there staring at a whiteboard full of writing. The task of creating this new technology was daunting to put it lightly. A lesser woman would have called it quits right there.

Luckily, Lena was NOT a lesser woman.

After a few weeks of failed trails and tests, Lena finally had a breakthrough. When running a trial on small scale fusion reactions, she had accidently stumbled on one of her processing steps, from fatigue no doubt. This stumble ended up becoming a blessing in disguise as her mistake made something in the process go right. For nearly a minute, Lena watched from behind a protective shield as her little reactor became self-sustaining, a source of near limitless energy. It had a heavenly glow about it until it became unstable and blew up. Most people would see that as another failed attempt, but Lena was able to recognize it for what it was.

The door of opportunity was slowly opening before her.

Another week and about $10,000 worth of scotch later, Lena held the final piece of the puzzle in her hands. A small circular device she had dubbed her 'Arc Reactor'. It was self-sustaining and would provide her suit with all the power she could ever want. Power would never be her limiting factor again. As an additional pat on the back, she made a mental note to look further into this type of technology after her fight with Supergirl. It might be too early to tell, but Lena was sure she had unintentionally created the most powerful source of clean energy on the planet. The benefits of this type of technology to human kind would be outstanding for the environment.

The moment of truth came when Lena stepped up and manually installed the reactor into the armor. It was like awakening a sleeping beast as Lena heard the hum of the machine being powered up for the first time. The reactor glowed red through its protective covering as well as the eyes of the armor. It looked as menacing as ever, and Lena loved it. She walked up and stroked it with her hand, feeling the cold metal. The realization that she, a normal human, would be challenging one of the most powerful aliens on earth made her heart flutter in anticipation.

"Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful." Lena whispered out loud to herself as she admired her work.

To her surprise, a male voice responded within the suit.

"Ah that was a quote from Mary Shelley's book on Frankenstein yes? Quite appropriate for the occasion Ms. Luthor."

Lena smiled to herself. "You must be my new A.I.?"

"Affirmative, or should I say 'No Shit Sherlock'?" the A.I. responded.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Oh great, you've developed a personality and come with some sass. That's not going to get annoying really quick."

"Was that sarcasm I detected Ms. Luthor?"

"No."

"I detected it again! You are being sarcastic!"

"Get used to it sweetie. How's the suit doing? Have you ran a diagnostic scan on it now that it's powered up?" Lena asked.

"Everything appears to be functioning as designed. I would recommend we do some trials runs in the lab, but at this time I see no reason why this suit would not be combat ready."

Good news to Lena. "Excellent. Assuming the trial run goes well, we should prepare ourselves for actual combat in the next few days….", Lena wanted to say a name, but just realized she had not come up with a name for her new A.I.

"Call me Frank."

Lena rolled her eyes again. "Frank? Like Frankenstein? Really?"

"Affirmative."

"You know, I could just rename you and you'd have to obey me right?"

"True, but you should know that that action would hurt my feelings."

"You don't have feelings, you're an A.I."

Lena then heard what she could only interpret as a gasp from the new A.I. as the suit seemed to power off. Apparently Frank was mad at her now and didn't want to talk to her. Lena just shook her head and downed another glass of liquor that was way too expensive. One way or another, she and Frank would have to get along. After all…

They were going to fight Supergirl together.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few days later…_

Kara was just typing the last paragraph of her article when she heard it. Lena had pushed the button on the watch Kara had given her. Lena needed Supergirl's help.

Figuring the situation must have been dire for Lena to call, Kara quickly took off faster than anyone could see. Mid-flight, she took off her glasses and the suit slowly materialized over her normal clothes. Oddly enough, Kara followed the sound away from L-Corp. Soon enough, she was out of the city flying over a vast wilderness. Kara's mind quickly deduced that Lena must have been kidnapped, otherwise, why would she be out in the middle of nowhere? Kara picked up the speed as she desperately searched for her friend.

Finally, she honed in on the noise and landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Standing there was something Kara had never seen before.

It was an armored suit. The whole thing was dark black except for the chest piece and eyes that were illuminated red. Before Kara could say anything, the mask on the suit lifted so that Kara could see who was inside.

Kara looked into Lena's green eyes as she felt her gut wrench. This was the first time Kara had been physically face to face with her since the Fortress.

"L-Lena?" Kara whispered.

"Kara." Lena replied coldly.

Kara shook her head as she quickly figured out what was about to happen. "Lena… please, I don't know what you're doing. Just… get out of the suit and let's talk ok? We can figure this out! Please!" Kara begged.

Lena's expression remained unchanged. "No, the time for talking was a few years ago when we became friends… if that's what we were. We're long past that point."

"So…" Kara said motioning towards Lena's new suit sadly. "You're going to lure me here and try to kill me? That's what you think I deserve?"

Lena visibly flinched at that. "I'm not a villain Kara. I'm not here to kill you. I want to fight and beat you. I want to prove a point to you, Alex, and the rest of the DEO that Lena Luthor will be no one's fool! No kryptonite, no cheap tricks! No press, no DEO, no L-Corp. Just me and you Kara in the middle of nowhere, settling our differences woman to woman."

"Lena, I don't want this. If hitting me will make you feel better then go for it, but I won't fight you." Kara said resolutely, standing up straight and folding her arms. He eyes started to turn red as tears started to form. "If that's what takes to get you to talk to me, then so be it…"

Lena shook her head. "I don't want your pity Kara, I want your best… but I thought this is how this conversation would go so I came prepared. Frank, please introduce yourself."

Kara heard a voice come out of Lena's armor. "Greetings Kara Danvers, my name is Frank, Ms. Luthor's new combat A.I. for this armored suit."

"Frank, will you confirm that your A.I. housing is inside this suit?"

"Affirmative."

"And if this suit was destroyed or powered down, then you'd cease to function correct?"

"Affirmative. "

"Ok then," Lena was sure to make eye contact with Kara for this next part, "in ten minutes I want you to send out a message on all social media accounts saying that Clark Kent is Superman."

Kara froze as she felt her heart skip a beat. "Lena… how did you know?"

"I'm not as big of a fool as you think. After your revelation, it was easy to figure out who your 'cousin" was."

Kara started to panic. She had pictured this going different, HOPED that it would go differently. "Lena please, Clark has nothing to do with this! Leave him out of it, please! We don't have to do this!"

"We do." Lena said as the faceplate on the helmet lowered into place. "You now have less than ten minutes to try and destroy this suit."

Kara screamed as she was forced to do something she didn't want to do. She flew forward and tried to tackle Lena to the ground, figuring she could just rip the suit off of her. Unfortunately, Lena proved to be more robust than Kara had anticipated. She backhanded Kara back across the clearing.

"I said I wanted your best Kara!" Lena's voice sounded mechanical through the suit. "Coming at me half-assed like that will not beat me, trust me." Lena raised her palms and started firing short repulsive blasts into Kara. Each one that connected made Kara flinch like she had been punched at the point of impact. After absorbing a dozen or so blasts, Kara quickly flew up and turned up the speed as she closed the distance and laid a haymaker into Lena's faceplate. Lena was sent flying and literally skipped on the ground like a rock on water.

* * *

Well it looked like Kara was taking it more serious now. Lena shook off the dizziness as she got up onto her hands and knees.

"Supergirl incoming fast!" Frank alarmed in her ear.

"Face shot now!" Lena commanded as she quickly raised one of her hands and (with the assistance of Frank) fired a blast right into Kara's face. The blast itself wouldn't have done much damage, but it did have the desired effect. Kara's head snapped back as she overshot her target and crashed face first into the dirt. Lena took quick advantage of the opportunity by blasting herself upwards into the sky and then blasting downwards as she brought both feet down onto Kara.

For Lena, this was practically therapeutic. She had simulated this so many times that she half wondered if what was happening now was real. She had quick reassurance that it was as Kara grabbed onto her feet and swung her to the side, tossing Lena away from her. Lena quickly corrected herself in the air and flew down to make a safe landing as Kara stood up from the crater she had created in the ground.

"Temperature spike detected!" Frank spoke.

Lena quickly raised her left gauntlet and activated an energy shield right as Kara released her heat vision. Lena was confident that the metal on the suit could withstand the abuse, but she had decided that it wouldn't be worth the gamble. Better to let the energy shield take the damage. The shield hummed in protest as it took the full force of Kara's heat vision.

Kara let out a deep breath as she stopped unleashing her heat vision. "Lena please…" She begged yet again.

Lena let out a frustrated growl. If Kara felt like she could try talking in the middle of a fight, then she wasn't giving Lena her all. Lena needed her best! Anything less would leave doubt as to who the better woman was.

"Send off a few whistling birds." Lena commanded.

"Affirmative." Frank spoke as a compartment on Lena's back open up and launched two small missiles the size of pencils. Lena watched as Kara braced herself for an explosion.

Wrong move.

The 'birds' detonated before actually coming into contact with Kara. Instead of an explosion however, they flash banged in the air. Even Lena had to close her eyes with shaded lenses protecting her. The entire clearing lit up hundreds of times brighter than normal for a split second and the air was pieced with a sonic boom. Had Lena not been protected by the suit, she was sure she would have suffered from a temporary blindness and hearing loss.

She could only imagine what it would be like for someone with super senses.

Lena looked up and saw Kara screaming as she held her hands over her ears with her eyes closed. Lena spotted blood trickle down out of her ears.

For the first time in the fight, Lena hesitated. She wanted this right? Everything was going exactly how she planned? Then why didn't she feel satisfied… Instead of relief, her heart was transforming her anger to concern for her former friend. Lena quickly snuffed out those feelings as she reminded herself of Kara's betrayal, the betrayal that hurt so much more than all the other times Lena had been betrayed.

Lena blasted off into the air and brought her hands together as she ax handled Kara to the ground. Lena dived down in pursuit and rammed herself into Kara's back, increasing her velocity. At the last moment, Lena pulled away as Kara slammed into the ground throwing dust and dirt everywhere. Lena hovered in the air, waiting for the dust to clear.

To her shock, Supergirl parted the dust with her speed as she rushed up out of the new crater and hammered Lena to the ground. Lena attempted to get back up, but was shoved down as she felt a pair of strong arms hold her there. Lena's suit was strong, but it did not have has much brute strength as a Super.

"Lena, stop this! This is stupid! We were friends! I'm still your friend! Just cancel the order, and we'll talk!" Kara shouted half in anger and half in panic as each second passed.

Lena was floored. After all of that, Kara was still trying to negotiate? She was still holding back? Lena ground her teeth in frustration as she started to realize that maybe she had underestimated Kara's abilities.

"Frank, overload the suit!"

"Affirmative."

Kara was blasted back as the armored suit crackled with electricity and zapped her with the power of a small city.

Lena quickly got to her feet and pointed both hands at Kara. "Frank, Red Monster now!"

"Ms. Luthor, I must object-"

"Do it!"

"Affirmative."

This was it, Lena's ace up her sleeve. If this didn't put Kara down, then the fight was lost for Lena. Lena felt the heat crank up in her suit as maximum power was activated to her repulsor rays. Although she had designed the suit to be heat resistant to protect her, it could not resist all the heat of the power building up in her palms. Simple thermodynamics, where there was energy, there would be heat.

She started to sweat as she looked up at her internal display and saw the temperature in the suit was at 100F and rising. Gritting her teeth through the discomfort, Lena braced herself as she released everything she had into Kara's direction.

* * *

Kara stood up shakily as the effect of the electricity wore off. She looked and saw Lena with both palms pointed her way. Kara spotted distortions in the air as heat came off the suit from something building up inside. Kara took a step back. "This can't be good."

It wasn't.

Like a beast rushing forth, a literal wall of red repulsor energy erupted from Lena's palms and swept Kara up like a raging river. Kara tried to fight through it, but it was simply too much. The energy carried her, pushing her through dirt and rocks. She felt swallowed up in it as her world went black around her.

* * *

Lena panted as she stopped firing. The internal suit temperature was at 120F, and Lena didn't think she could take much more. As the smoke cleared, she saw that she had created a large furrow in the earth. Any trees or rocks that had been in the blast's path had been obliterated. It was a long ugly dark scar in the middle of a beautiful green forest.

Lena looked around and waited for something to happen. The seconds ticked by and she became more and more sure.

She'd won.

Lena Luthor had beat Supergirl.

Lena fell to her knees as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. This is what she had wanted, to settle the debt personally with Kara. To beat her without question or doubt. Yet…

Why did Lena now feel so hollow inside? This was not how she expected victory to taste. It was supposed to be-

Lena stopped thinking when she saw a red and blue blur erupt from the earth at the end of the furrow. Lena wouldn't have thought it possible, but there she was. Kara hovered in the air, bloodied and bruised with her suit torn in several places. Her eyes glowed red as Lena finally came to a blunt realization.

She was about to see Kara come at her with all she had.

Lena panicked, not having any other trump cards up her sleeve. "Frank, Red Monster again!"

"Ms. Luthor you'll die!"

"Do-"

Before Lena could finish the command, Supergirl was on her in what seemed like an instant. She rocked Lena's suit with a true haymaker. Lena had designed the suit to reduce the impact she felt by an exponential amount, yet…

She had felt that one.

Lena created a new furrow in the ground from the blunt trauma. She didn't know if it was from the heat in the suit or that impact, but Lena's vision was spinning. Before she could get up, she felt herself get punted by Kara. Again, Lena tumbled her way through the forest, wiping out tree after tree. When she finally stopped, she raised both arms in an attempt to hit Kara with a short blast to stop her momentum, but it was in vain. Kara literally walked through the blast like nothing and grabbed onto each of Lena's wrists. Lena tried to pull free, but Kara's grip was an iron vice. Kara screamed in her face from the strain she was exerting trying to bend the metal. Lena wouldn't have thought it possible, but slowly she felt the metal around her gauntlets start to crush inwards. The glow in Lena's palms disappeared as the damage broke the powered connection from Lena's arc reactor to her gauntlets. Kara seemed to make that same realization as she let go of the gauntlets and once again punched Lena in the helmet.

This time Lena black out briefly.

The world was spinning as she realized she was laying on her back still in the suit. As her vision focused, she realized Kara was straddling her and was screaming as she exerted more effort. Lena looked down and saw the protective covering over her arc reactor was being bent back exposing it. Lena groggily lifted her hands and tried to grab onto Kara's arms but it did little to stop her. As soon as the reactor was exposed, Kara grabbed it and yanked it out, cords and all.

Immediately, Lena's world went dark as the suit powered down. She had lost, and lost badly. Her arms fell limp at the sides as Lena didn't have enough physical strength to move the suit herself. She felt internal interlocks starting to open up the suit. She had designed the suit to open itself when powered down, that way if she had ever lost power for whatever reason, she wouldn't be trapped.

She cursed her foresight, wishing she could stay trapped in the armor.

Lena felt very vulnerable as the suit opened fully and she felt her body being exposed to open air. Kara was still straddling her, looking at her in solemn silence.

For the first time, in a long time, Lena felt a sort of childish fear take over. She had never truly understood her friend's power until now and it was terrifying. Lena had put everything she had into this armor, and Kara had peeled it back like a can of tuna fish. Lena was completely and utterly at Kara's mercy now.

Kara finally spoke as angry tears rolled down her face. "Why do you hate me so much? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INVOLVE CLARK!" Kara yelled.

Lena was terrified but she remained resolute. She would not give Kara the satisfaction of showing fear. "You're as dumb as ever Kara. How long do you think our fight lasted? I'll tell you, our fight lasted eleven minutes and 43 seconds.

The anger on Kara's face was replaced with panic. "So Frank sent out the message to-"

"No. That was a false command I had preplanned with him. Nothing was sent out and nothing was ever going to be sent out."

Kara looked dumbstruck. "You… you tricked me?"

"Yeah hurts doesn't it? I knew you wouldn't give me your all unless I gave you the proper motivation. But it didn't matter…" Lena hated herself for it, but tears began to form at her eyes from so much time and effort leading to disappointment. "I was a vain and foolish girl to ever think I could beat you." Lena bit onto her lip to keep the tears from falling. "I can't believe I ever allowed myself to believe I could be your equal."

Kara was silent as she stared down at Lena for what felt like an eternity.

Lena finally couldn't take it anymore. "Well then, what are you going to do? Take me back to the DEO and throw me in a cell? I won't beg for-"

Lena was interrupted as Kara leaned down and gave her a soft hug. It was the last thing she remembered before succumbing to heat exhaustion.


End file.
